Identity: A Journey to the Past
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: A sequel to 'The Lost Treasure'. A quest of searching Pocahontas by her son James. A story full of twists, romance,conspiaracy,jealousy,humanity,love,hate & darker themes. A whole new look through Disney's classic Pocahontas story in a whole new version..
1. Chapter Prolougue

_**In the story 'The Lost Treasure' John Smith found his lost son James who filled his life with sunshine again.**_

-----------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------

_Pocahontas & John were sitting together in the silent forest looking into each other's eyes. Pocahontas was looking like a wild red rose in the red glow of the setting sun. John couldn't resist his desire. Th_ere _was no one except them in the forest. The wild forest air was playing around them._

------------------END OF FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------

'John, can you hear me?' the blond captain's thoughts were broken by the voice from behind. He turned to find his red headed friend, Thomas.

'Thinking old things again?' Thomas asked again.

'They are just playing in my head' John sighed trying to ignore the topics.

'John, please don't grieve like that. You know what had happened to her.' Thomas put his comfortable arm around him, 'You've your duty to your son. Please, take care of him.'

John looked out of the window to find a little boy with dark hair & thoughtful dark eyes playing alone in the garden. 'I'll try my best.' John said at last.

'Then take him to the new world. Let him know another part of his identity.' Thomas said to John.

'No, Thomas I can't 'John shook his head impatiently 'Let him grow up there. I don't want any more conspiracy to ruin his life.'

Thomas remained silent. How could he forget that horrible night? How could he forget Noel Macmillan's plan of kidnapping Pocahontas & her son & spreading the lie about John Smith's death. No, he didn't want to ruin his friend's life again.

'But, James must know his true identity.' He said at last.

'I know' John nodded 'But he'll find it in time.'

'Alright, John. Take care.' Thomas left the room.

John walked into the garden to find James.

'Father,' James ran towards him with a handful of daisies. 'Aren't they beautiful?' he asked.

John smiled & took him in his arms & kissed his forehead. He watched him for a long moment.

'What are you looking at, father?' James asked him.

'You are so beautiful' John replied kissing his cheeks again. James had his fair skin but had Pocahontas's dark hairs, full lips & thoughtful dark eyes. He had her heart too.

'I admire you, father. 'James spoke at last.

'Really? Why do you admire me?' John smiled walking though the garden with James in his arms. He was his precious treasure. He must live for his precious son.

_**Now we must go ahead in 14 years later when James searched for his true identity & discovered a new chapter of his father's life.**_


	2. Chapter 1

The night of blue moon. There was no one except two people sitting by the river. Both of them were silent.

The girl with long black hair was the first to break the silence, 'Say something James.'

James the handsome young man with thoughtful dark eyes turned to her, 'what should I say, Tia?' His voice was cold.

Tia raised her eyebrows,' James I can't understand you sometimes. Tell me the truth, don't you love me?'

James turned his head & looked into her eyes,' I love you, Tia. But I can't marry you.'

Tia's smile disappeared. 'Why, James? What's wrong with me?' She asked with tearful eyes.

James took her face in his palm & wiped away the tear with his thumb,' Tia, my love ,don't cry.' He said 'Will you ever marry a man without any identity?'

'What do you mean by that? 'Tia looked into his eyes.' What are you talking about? I can't understand.'

James did not answer.

'James' Tia asked again 'You never told me anything about yourself. You never took me to your house. Even you never came to my village. But still I don't care about your identity.'

James smiled sadly, 'But I care, Tia. I want to know my real identity. I want know who I am?'

Tia smiled,'I still can't understand anything.'

James watched her for a moment. Then he said, 'That's a long story. Do you want to hear?'

'Yes' Tia replied.' Tell me everything.'

'


	3. Chapter 2

James began his story-

'I grew up in England. I always knew Captain John Smith as my father. I loved him very much. I was very proud to be his son. But I lost him when I was 16. In that time I was in London for my study. I couldn't even see him for last time.'

James suddenly became silent. He could feel his tears on his cheek. 'I loved him so much that still I miss him......' His voice trailed. Tia gently wiped the tears away with her soft hands.' He is still watching over you, believe me.'

'I know that.' James sighed. 'Then what happened?' Tia asked again.

James hesitated for a moment. Then he began –

'I was in love. Yes, I was in love with a beautiful girl named Catharine. She was so beautiful that I can't resist myself. She was the only child of Lord Edward the fourth. We studied in same college. I was madly in love with her. I could do anything for her heavenly smile. But who knew that behind her heavenly smile she was playing with me. '

James stopped for a moment. He looked at Tia's face. Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

'Tia, I am sorry.' James took her hand in his own 'I don't want to hurt you.'

'No, 'Tia raised her face.' Everyone has a past. I was just wondering about the whole thing. Life is very cruel.'

'Yes, 'James put his arms around her. Then he began his story again.

'One day she invited me in her birthday party. That day I proposed her. She said nothing but gave me a breathtaking smile. She took my hand & said in a amazingly cold voice, 'I'm sorry, James. I can't marry you.'

I thought that she was joking. So I also smiled playfully,' Why? Don't you love me?'

She wasn't smiling any more. She began in the same cold voice,' I am from a noble family, James. I can't marry anyone without any real identity like you.'

'What? 'I felt angry but I kept myself calm.' Do you know what you are saying?' I asked.

'Yes I know.' She replied 'Your father was never married. So either you are adopted or an illegal child.'

I felt my world turning upside down in a moment. _All I knew all these years were wrong_ I thought_. I was living in the heaven of the fool._

I ran to my home. I opened the dairy that was belonged to my father. I found only a few words there-

_**You are the precious gift from her. One day you will find who you are, my son.**_

I knew that my father was one of the first colonists of Jamestown. I felt my past lies here. So I came here but I still can't find any clue.'

James stopped finishing his story.

'I am sorry.' Tia said in a tender voice putting her head on his chest.' But you must accept the reality.'

'All I want in my life is to find my true identity' James sighed 'but I still can't find it.'

Then he fixed his eyes on Tia's beautiful face 'I'll find it someday. Will you help me?'

'Yes I will. I promise.' Tia whispered touching his lips with hers gently.


	4. Chapter 3

The rays of morning sun touched James's eyes. He opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw the sleeping face of Tia. Her face was full of such heavenly beauty that he could not resist himself. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently

He was so grateful to her. He met this orphan girl in a bar. Tia pulled him out of the ocean of depression. Tia often said,' you are the only love of my life. I was never loved before.' He could not hurt her anymore.

Tia was enjoying his kiss. She never wanted to wake up. But she opened her eyes at last. 'You are awake' James smiled, slightly embarrassed. 'Yes' Tia kissed his lips gently. But James broke the kiss suddenly. 'What happened?' Tia asked anxiously. 'We must go now. We've much works to do today.' said James suddenly standing up. 'We must find the first colonists here. It is a hard work. Most of them had returned & some of them were dead.'

James started walking. 'Wait' Tia suddenly called him from behind.

'What?' James turned to find her. 'I know a man who was one of them. 'Tia said.' He often comes to my bar. His name is Ben Brown. I know where he lives.'

'Oh, that's a good idea. Let's go there' said James with enthusiasm.

It was a long walk to Ben's house. At last they reached in front of a log house. The door was open. They walked inside. It was dark inside. Only a ray of the morning sun had entered through a tiny window. They found an old shabby man sitting in a corner.

'Mr Brown, Tia said politely keeling in front of him. The man opened his opaque eyes. 'Who are you? What do you want?' He yelled suddenly.

'I'm Tia. You come to my bar often.' Tia replied politely.

James was observing the man. '_Once he was a strong sailor. But no one can escape the age._' he thought.

'Why are you disturbing my sleep?' Ben shouted in angry voice. Tia looked at James helplessly.

Then James Kent in front of him 'Mr Brown, we will leave soon. You just tell me the name of the woman whom Captain John Smith met here.'

Ben gave him a surprised look. Then he looked out of the window. ' It was a long time ago. My memory is not good.' He said at last.

'Please, try to remember' Tia pleaded.

Ben thought for a while. Then he said 'Pocahontas. She was married to Rolfe.'

'Rolfe? Where does he live?' James asked eagerly.

'Rolfe...........' Ben's eyes suddenly became blank.' I can't remember anymore..I can't remember anymore...' He began shaking his head violently. 'Get out. Get out from here.' He shouted again.

'We must leave.' James whispered to Tia. 'We must find Rolfe.'

Then they left the poor old man alone.


	5. Chapter 4

Tia & James were walking through the busy market of Jamestown. People were busy with their works. Children were crying. But James was very silent. Tia was observing his expressions. He looked worried. She didn't disturb him.

They found a restaurant for their lunch. They finished their foods without any words. But James was very impatient inside. He must find Rolfe. Suddenly an advertisement in the newspaper on the table attracted his attention. He leaned forward to see that clearly.

**John Rolfe Tobacco Plantation Hernicus**.

**Good tobaccos available here.**

**Please contact in the following address**-

'Yes, I found him' James suddenly stood up 'Let's go Tia.' Then he threw the money on the table & ran out of the restaurant. Tia was very surprised with his strange behaviour but she followed him.

When they reached Hernicus it was about dark. They soon found the Rolfe plantation. They found the house & knocked the door.

The door was opened by a man of 65 years. His once red hairs had turned into grey but still he was good looking. 'What do you want?' he asked the strangers.

'We lost our way ,sir' said James very politely' We need a place to spend the night.'

'Please come in. Be my guest tonight.' The man gave them a welcoming smile ' I am John Rolfe.'

After finishing their dinner James & Tia entered in the living room. The room was decorated with some expensive furniture & paintings. But a painting of a young woman attracted James' attention. Her face was like a goddess & eyes with the depth of the ocean . But her face was covered with an unexpressed sorrow.

'She is my wife.' said Rolfe from behind.

James turned to find him. 'She is very beautiful. What is her name?' he asked.'

'Her name was Pocahontas. I lost her ten years ago.' Rolfe sighed wiping away a stray piece of tear from his face.

'I'm sorry' James said

'Can you tell us about her?' Tia spoke suddenly from behind.

'Why not?' said Rolfe sitting down in a chair in front of them.' It is a long story.'

Then he began his story.


	6. Chapter 5

'The new world was known as land of fortune in that time. Many of my friends came here searching for gold. But I decided to come here for the peace of my broken heart. I lost my wife & children in an epidemic, but I survived miraculously. I lost my interest in life but I learned to live again when I found my interest in tobacco plantation. I worked hard all day & every Sunday I used to go to the church. One day I met her there.

When I first saw Pocahontas I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was just like a native goddess. Her beautiful dark eyes were full of thoughts. But her face was covered with sorrow. She was a beauty but I felt her unfinished somewhere.

'Can you help in my plantation?' the first thing i managed to say her.

She watched me for some moments with her beautiful eyes. 'Yes' she replied softly.

She began working with me in my plantation. She loved her works. She often said 'I can spend rest of my life caring these little plants as my children.' I loved her thoughtful words, graceful movements & everything. I was in love with her.

We invented some new strains of tobacco. 'We've done it', I cried in joy & lifted her off her feet. 'Let me go', She said in a cold voice.

I let her go. She walked away. I watched her for a long moment. Her long black hair was flying in the air. I've never felt about any woman like this way after my wife's death. I knew that she was a captive in our colony. I could feel her pain. I decided to free her from her captivity. So I decided to marry her.

One stormy night, I found myself alone with her. I took her hand gently & asked 'Will you marry me?'

She remained silent for a moment. Then she said, 'will this marriage bring peace among your people & our people?' 'May be.' I replied.

She fixed her eyes on the ground. Her eyes were full of tears.

After a long silence she said, 'I will marry you.' '

Rolfe stopped for a moment. No one spoke either. Silence prevailed among them.

**Hi I 've a big plan for this story. But I am very disappointed that I've not gotten enough review. Plz read & review . I know my limitation but consider my errors & help to overcome my errors. With your inspiration I will finish this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

Rolfe began his story again.

'We were married at last. People thought us as a happy couple. But were we?

Pocahontas was often so silent that I couldn't feel her thoughts. I kissed her lips but they were cold. We made love but we never felt the fire between us. I felt that she was trying hard to do her duties as my wife but her heart laid elesewhere.

Days passed. Flower bloomed. Pocahontas was blooming more & more beautiful. I could feel her dilemma but I never knew what that was. I felt her pain but I couldn't share them. But I couldn't resist myself from falling in love with her silent grace.

Two years after our marraige we had a son named Thomas. I saw her smiling for the first time when she saw his face.

One day I was reading a newspaper to her. There was news about Captain John Smith. When she heard that name she suddenly stood up. Her face turned pale as a ghost. 'He is alive.' she whispered & collapsed into my arms. From that day she became very ill. No doctor could cure her. She left this world leaving our son to me.'

Rolfe wiped the tears running down on his cheek. 'Sorry, I became very emotional.' He tried to smile at the guests.' Please go to sleep.'

Without any words James & Tia went to their bed. Tia was so tired that she had fallen asleep soon. But James couldn't sleep through the whole night.

_'Pocahontas knew John Smith, my father. But she was married to Rolfe. Something is missing.' He_ thought. _'I must find the missing link.'_


	8. Chapter 7

Next morning James & Tia were ready to leave . Rolfe came to say them goodbye.

'We are new here. Can you tell me about any place where we can live for a few days?' James asked before leaving.

'Yes, go to south & you will find an inn.' Rolfe replied. James & Tia thanked him & stated their journey again.

They found the inn soon. The owner of the inn was a red haired middle aged man named Thomas White. When he knew James' name he gave him a mystrious smile. James noticed that but he couldn't understand the meaning. But he seemed very familliar to him.

Their dinner was served by a native woman. She was so motherly that Tia became fond of her. But she felt that the woman was watching her. That made her to feel very uneasy.

After the dinner James looked so tired & distressed that Tia didn't want to disturb him. So she went downstairs leaving him to rest alone for a while.

In downstair she found the woman washing dishes. 'Can I help you?' Tia asked her. The woman gave her a motherly smile & Tia joined her.

'I'm Tia. What's your name?' Tia asked her.

'I'm Nakoma.' She replied without looking at her.

'Do you live here alone? What about your family?' Tia asked suddenly. Nakoma didn't answer. Tia felt embarassed. 'Sorry, I souldn't ask you that.' She mumbbled. But Nakoma was silent.

Suddenly a breaking sound broke the silence. A plate was broken into pieces. Tia bent down to pick up the broken pieces but Nakoma stopped her. 'Let me do that.' she said & suddenly her eyes were fixed on the neckless around Tia's neck.

'Where did you get that?' she asked suddenly.

Tia was slightly afraid. 'I had it always. ' she replied in a frightened voice.'I grew up in an orphanage. I cann't remember anything about my childhood except a fire, a noise & someone running with me. I don't know who gave me this.'

Suddenly Nakoma hugged her tightly. 'You are my lost daughter, Tia. I gave this to you in your 2nd birthday. You have got your father's face. so you are looking so familliar to me. I've waited for this day in all my life.'

Tia lost her words. Her eyes were filled with tears. Nakoma couldn't resist her tears too. Many silent momments passed between them looking into each other's eyes. At last Tia broke the silence, 'Why did you leave me alone?'

'That's a long story.' Nakoma spoke at last .' Will you hear?'

'Yes I will' Tia replied.

**iLike t??? Please review. I'll be back after my exam. Many things are still to come. Wait & see. But want many reviews. Lack of reviews is very disappointing**

'


	9. Chapter 8

Nakoma began her story.

'It was the darkest night of my life. Some colonist invaded our village in the middle of the night & started killing people. They killed your father. I ran for life. I held you in my arms tightly & ran. I saw the village burning behind me. I couldn't see anything except the darkness ahead but I ran. Suddenly I stumbled on something & became unconscious. When I woke up I couldn't find you anywhere.'

'Here I am , mother' Tia wiped her tears away. 'I'll never leave you again.' She embraced her again.

'Nakoma' a voice said from their behind. Both of them turned to find Thomas at the door. 'Come in' Nakoma smiled 'Look I've found my lost daughter.' Then she introduced Tia with him.

'This man gave me shelter when I was alone & helpless.' She said to Tia.

'Thank you , Mr. White.' Tia smiled . 'I'm very lucky to find my family.'

Thomas embraced Tia 'I'm very glad to meet you dear.' Then he said 'Let your boyfriend know all about this.'

Tia's smile disappeared. ' He is busy, I think.'

Thomas fixed his eyes on her face. He looked worried. ' I've noticed that he is ignoring you.'

Tia remained silent.

'Something is disturbing him , I guess.' He said giving Nakoma a meaningful look.


	10. Chapter 9

'James, James, wake up, love.' A voice was calling James from another part of the world. It seemed very familiar. Where had he heard that?

James opened his eyes to see a pair of beautiful dark eyes watching him. 'Tia?' James whispered.

'You must know a thing' Tia said. Her eyes were shining with joy. 'I've found my family. Come & meet my mother.' She said throwing his clothes, shoes towards him. 'Be quick' she said leaving the room.

James was completely clueless. He dressed himself up & followed her to the downstairs.

There he found Nakoma, Thomas & Tia in the breakfast table. He sat beside Tia. Nakoma gave him a warm smile & he returned that. Then he began eating his breakfast silently.

While eating her breakfast Tia began to tell about her experience of last night with a cheerful voice without noticing his reactions. Suddenly she noticed his indifferent expressions. She expected him to share her happiness but she found him silent. She couldn't tolerate that anymore.

'Are you hearing?' she demanded. 'Yes,' he replied 'You are very lucky.'

Then James finished his breakfast silently & left the table.

'Wait' Tia called him from behind but he ignored her.

'What nonsense.' Tia growled 'He is jealous' Nakoma tried to clam her 'No dear. He is distressed with something.'

But Tia followed him upstairs.

She busted into the room. She found James sitting beside the window. Rays of the morning sun created a mysterious pattern on his face & his eyes were fixed on the horizon. His face was full of sadness. Tia couldn't hold her temper anymore. She could feel his sorrow because once she had that too.

She sat beside him & took his hand in hers. 'I'm sorry.' Tears rolled down on her cheeks. 'I can't just accept your ignorance.'

James was still thinking about the missing part of Rolfe's story. He fixed his eyes on her face. 'I'm sorry, Tia, Please don't misunderstand me. I'm just a little distressed.' He pleaded wiping her tears with his thumb. ' Please don't leave me.'

Tia watched him for a moment. For three months she had knew this man & now she needed him in every step of her life. She couldn't leave him now.

'Excuse me' someone cleared his throat. Both of them turned to find Thomas at the door. 'May I come in?' he asked.

James nodded & Thomas entered into the room. He watched them for a moment. Looking into his eyes James found the look very familiar.

'Something is disturbing you.' Thomas said to James. 'Do you like some site seeing?'

James really liked that idea. So he agreed with this offer happily.

Thomas took them to a mountain cliff. That was a beautiful place. Standing on the cliff James suddenly felt a strange connection with this place. He really had fallen in love with the place.

Thomas was watching his expressions. He placed his comfortable arm around him & said 'You are like my son dear. Tell me everything.'

James looked into his eyes. Suddenly he felt that he could tell this man about everything of his life. The untold miseries that were chasing him all the time like a nightmare.

Thomas heard all about his life, his feelings about this place. Then he said , 'This place has a story, dear. May be this will help.' Then he gave him a old battered dairy & left.

'What is this?' Tia asked curiously.

James turned the cover of the dairy. There he found a very familiar handwriting.

'_**Memories of Captain John Smith'**_

**Now I must retell the Pocahontas story in an extended version. I'm much faithful to Disney but I must make some changes to make to more realistic. This is my favourite part of the story. I really enjoyed writing this part. Hope u'll enjoy too. May be it'll not be so boring after all. So enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 10

_I've travelled many countries in my life. I left home when I was only fifteen after my father's death. All my life I searched for adventures & I had enough adventures in my life as a sailor. But still I could feel the same thrill before starting a new voyage._

_My new voyage was to the new world, the land of gold. My men were full of energy & hope. We had a new governor named John Ratcliffe. A strange man who was trying to climb the highest class of the society had to face failure every time. Hope he would meet the success this time._

_Days in the ship were not so boring as people think. We had to work hard everyday planning for the next day. Some times my men quarrel among themselves but as a captain I had to remain calm. I must put on my mask as a dutiful captain but a few people knew the child inside me. I had to arrange my dinner with my officers every night. I took my seat as the captain & discuss about the plans for the new colony. But a part of me still wanted to search for new adventures._

_I really like the time when I saw my men enjoying themselves on the deck . I really like the boy named Thomas. That innocent young face often reminded me of my past days. Once I saved him from drowning risking my own life which wasn't so wise action. But somehow I began caring him like my own brother._

_I couldn't understand the man Ratcliffe. His look gave me creep. I didn't know why. We were in good terms. But I felt really bad with him._

_Tonight I'm just writing my feelings here. The new world is not so far. In two weeks we'll reach the land of our dream. I've many works to do now._

_Now the last thing I'll write here today._

_Yesterday Thomas asked me, 'Do you've any idea about the new world?'_

_'Like the others, I suppose.' I gave him my answer. 'Full of savages & you must only use the language of your rifles & bullets to talk with them.'_

_Thomas was satisfied with my answer. But would it really be same this time?_

**_We'll celebrate our new year on 14 march. I've gotten my sari ( our traditional dress) with red border. I also got my earthen ornaments. I'm really very excited to celebrate the programme. I'll eat rice & hilsha fish(yammy). So Happy New Year to all of u._**

**Like it? I really want to finish this story because it's my favorite. so REVIEW more.....more.....more..... & inspire me. Consider my errors.**


	12. Chapter 11

_Today was the day of new discovery. We've found the new world at last. My men were full of excitement to get free from stacking in a small ship._

_I made my decision of exploring the place with the governor. While our conversation he wore a expression of disgust to me. 'I appreciate your decision.' He told in a rough voice. I could see jealousy & greed in his eyes._

_I found my red headed little friend Thomas talking with other men like Ben, Nick, Lon with excitement. I ordered them to come with me to explore the new world. I knew my face was shining with pleasure too. But Thomas was frightened. 'What about the wild beast?' his voice was trembling. 'They'll eat you.' Ben laughed out loudly. We joined him too. But Thomas wasn't convinced._

_We started our journey. Our little boat was advancing though a small river with crystal clear water. Green leaves were dancing with the wild forest air. Birds were flying, animals were howling. Large trees were guarding the maiden forest. The place had an unknown magic which touched our hearts too. Even Ben the most talkative person among us was silent too. We explored the ground. But no savages or wild beast were seen._

_'We'll camp here' I declared._

_'Are we safe, captain?' Thomas asked me in a broken voice._

_'Till the time we can survive from the wild beasts.' Ben gave him a playful look. Thomas became red. We laughed._

_I don't know what is going to happen next but I can feel that we'll have to experience many new things here._


	13. Chapter 12

_What a day it was! We met the savages for the first time. I knew that it would happen some day but I didn't expect them so early._

_Governor Ratcliffe had named this place Jamestown according to the name of King James the first. We started our work as soon as possible. My men started digging for gold. Some started building some cabins for us. Governor Ratcliffe was inspecting our progress in the work & looked satisfied. But I wasn't so happy. I spent my day in instructing my men & planning for the next. That wasn't my type of work._

_'Captain Smith, we'll find our gold soon' governor said to me suddenly. 'Of course sir.' I shrugged. But I wasn't so hopeful like him._

_Suddenly we heard a breaking sound nearby. We turned to find a young Indian boy who had fallen from a tree. Before he could stand up Ratcliffe shoot him & he again fall on the ground. 'Dirty savage.' He spited on him._

_Suddenly an arrow hit the wooden table behind him missing him for an inch. Before we could do anything a bunch of savages attacked us._

_'Get your muskets & fight' I shouted to my men. 'Take cover' Edward Wingfield shouted to those who couldn't manage a musket .We fought violently for an hour & the savages managed to escape without loosing any of them. Fortunately none of us was injured._

_'We won' Ben shouted suddenly but none of us joined him._

_'Fools' Ratcliffe frowned 'Don't celebrate. They'll come back again.'_

_Edward gave me a meaningful look 'He is right' he whispered._

_He was right, I knew th_at _too._


	14. Chapter 13

_We were loosing. I couldn't imagine that. Sudden & repeated attacks from the savages had almost finished us. Our supplies were about to be finished. We stopped digging because now our only aim to save ourselves first. Our foods were about to be finished. We must starve in the coming days. Among us Thomas was the worst sufferer. This young boy had never faced such situation before. But Ratcliffe was the only one who was free of all these worries. We kept his supplies sufficient. But still he shouted to us for not doing our jobs._

_In night we gathered around the fire to talk about the coming days. Ben started speaking angrily 'What a place it is! No gold. No food. Only dirty savages.' I raised my hand to stop him. I must remain calm in every situation. But inside I wasn't feeling better than him._

_'I've a plan' I spoke suddenly. All of them turned to look at me. 'Some of us must go to nearby colonies for food' I said._

_'I'll go' Edward stood up. 'I'll return with the supply within a month.'_

_Everyone cheered. All of them liked it._


	15. Chapter 14

_I was sure that I was dreaming._

_Three days had passed since Edward left. But we found it was hard to be confined in the colony without foods. So we decided to hunt. So I left the colony with Thomas & Ben. But after two hours of walking we couldn't kill a bird even. Suddenly I decided to explore the north alone. Of course Ben & Thomas didn't want me to alone but I was really in a bad mood. So I started my journey alone._

_The sun was shining brightly above me. I was walking alone through the beautiful forest. But I was so hungry that I couldn't enjoy the beauty of the forest. Suddenly I found some old biscuits in my bag & at last I decided to eat them. After eating those old biscuits I regained my previous mood. But I was so thirsty. Miraculously I noticed a waterfall few feet away. 'Ah water' I ran to it & drank to my heart content. But suddenly I stopped. I saw a human shadow in the water. I looked around myself but I found nothing. 'Savages' I thought 'This is one of their tricks. But they don't know that I've already sensed their presence.' I hid myself in the shadow of a large tree & prepared myself for the attack. I saw someone coming & I suddenly jumped aiming my rifle towards the savage._

_But I stopped. I found myself face to face with a mysterious forest beauty. I lost myself. I couldn't see a savage girl but I could see a woman with perfect beauty standing in front of me like a proud Greek sculpture. Her face was full of silent grace. Her long raven hair was flying in the wild forest air. Her dark eyes with the depth of an ocean were fixed on mine. Her full red lips were like a blooming red rose. I could feel that she could see inside my soul. I've lost my soul to her & I've became her slave._

_I didn't know for how long we were standing like this. I felt that I was dreaming. I wanted to touch her to know whether she was true or only a dream. I felt myself walking towards her. I had no clue about what I was doing. Suddenly she ran. I followed her. But she disappeared in the forest like a broken dream._

_I was sure that I was dreaming. But I never wanted it to end. When I returned to the camp it was dark. I found my men enjoying a party with the hunt. But I found myself sitting alone at a corner. My whole world had changed in a day. I had many questions but I couldn't find the answers. Everything became meaningless to me except those beautiful dark eyes._

_I was sure that I was dreaming but I never wanted to wake up._

_**Like it or dislike it? Plz tell me.**_

_**I assure u that this will not be same as Disney. It has more twist, more prejudice, more conspiracy. More joy , more sorrow & more romance. There's many new characters & new stories. **_

_**So if u want the finishing plz review each chapter. I want many reviews.**_

_**I think the review button will not hurt u. **_


	16. Chapter 15

_Mate Edward returned with huge amount of supplies that were enough for next four months. He had good news of arrival of a ship with supplies soon from England. So everyone was happy. I should be happy too but I wasn't. I felt a strange urge to see that mysterious beauty again inside. So when the governor asked me to scout the forest, those words came to me like rain after drought. So I started my journey._

_I walked along the forest. The forest in the spring was as beautiful as ever. I enjoyed the songs of the birds, smell of wild flowers. But suddenly I discovered myself beside the same waterfall again. What had happened to me?_

_But what happened to her too? I found the same mysterious forest beauty sitting under a big willow tree. Suddenly I felt something strange in myself. I had no clue about what I was doing & at last I found myself face to face with her again. Why should I meet her again & again?_

'_Who are you?' At last I tried a native language I knew. (As an explorer I had to work on many native languages.) She understood my words. She moved her lips & spoke in the voice of my dream 'My name is Pocahontas.' What a sweet voice! The nicest song of the earth couldn't be even compared with it._

'_I'm John Smith.' I replied touching her right hand. Suddenly a strange feeling passed through my body. Did she feel that?_

'_What are you doing here alone?' at last I managed to say._

'_I don't know' She fixed her deep black eyes on mine 'When I saw you last time, I thought that you want to say something. I came here to hear that.'_

_What should I say to her? My feelings when I touched her hand or about my adventures. I had no clue._

_She told me to sit beside her. We said no more words. We preferred the silence. We just passed our times looking into each others eyes. We had no worries of the world. The sun set behind us . It was time to go home._

_It was just another day of my dream. Tell me, should I wake up?_

**I'm back at last. Thanks to Anita for her kind reviews. They inspire me to write again. This chapter is dedicated to her. It's not my best but in next chapter you can see more inside their relationship. So wait. Please review for update.**


	17. Chapter 16

_I met her first two months ago & from then I developed a very strange relationship with her. I wanted to explain our relationship- whether we were lovers or just friends._

_I met her everyday in same time in same place. She waited for me eagerly. I also wanted to meet her everyday. I couldn't stop thing about her beautiful dark eyes, raven hair. Was I becoming mad? _

_We became friends soon. First there was a small barrier of language but soon we overcame that. I improved my skill in native language & she in English. She was the youngest daughter of Chief Powatan. We exchanged the manner of our cultures. I learned her ways & her mine .I told her about the country beyond the sea, taught the manners of English society & introduced her with modern civilization. She had a strong personality & opinions about everything which attracted me to her like a moth to the flame._

_But sometimes I had strange feelings towards her. Once she was learning about the modern cultures & was sitting very close to me. I could feel her warm breath on my cheek. I felt a strange urge to kiss her rosy lips. But should I feel like that? I promised her just to be a friend._

_She had a strange connection with the nature. Once she suddenly disappeared into the forest & I found her talking with a blooming rose. 'Wake up to see the sunshine' She whispered to it. I was amazed. 'Can it hear/' I asked her. She smiled 'Yes, it can as I can hear you. Let me teach you how to do that.' I couldn't answer. I was spellbound._

_She changed me into the man that I never was. She showed me the world of sunshine. She taught me to feel the spirit of the wind & songs of the wild mountains. I never saw the world in such a way before._

_We ran through the forest, sang the songs of the wild rivers. I discovered the deepest mystery of this native beauty. She had awakened me from the deep sleep of the false & showed me the world beyond my own. I could feel the colors of the winds._

_We bathed in the rain, laid on the wet grass & filled our hearts with the wild smell of the wet earth. Our worlds were different once but now they became one. I could feel something more than the friendship between us._

_Once in some silent moments I took her hands in mine & said, 'I love you , Pocahontas.' She fixed her beautiful dark eyes on my face & they were full of tears. 'I can't.' she said at last after a long silence. _

'_Why?' I gripped her hands more tightly & drew her closer._

'_I'm engaged …with….Kocum….' her voice trailed then she freed herself from me & ran away to hide her tears._

_I stood there alone. I had a strange pain in my heart. Why she left me always in pain?_

_At last I realized that I was unconditionally in love with her. But that was the conclusion of our relationship. _

**Hey, like this? Tell me in your reviews. I want many reviews.**

**May be you miss the scene from Pocahontas' village but this is in John's view so I can't give the scene of her village.**

**In next chapter u'll get a John & Ratcliffe clash. That'll be the turning point of the story. Hope the story is not making u bore.**

**So to get update please review individual chapters.**


	18. Chapter 17

_I was so distressed that I decided not to visit her ever because it would be adding more pain to my heart. _

_I woke up by a noise outside. I dressed myself & went outside to find a small crowd around Ratcliffe. He was saying something to the crews. To meet my curiosity I e joined the crowd._

_'My men' he began ' We are trying to find our gold & we'll continue our search. But what would happen if we can't find it? I've an idea. We can invade the savage villages & make them to tell us about the gold. Then we can sell them to other countries as slaves. You know about the money we can earn by this.'_

_'Yes, we agree with you, sir' a part of the crowd cheered but others remained silent. Ben, Thomas, Lon were among them. My heart began beating faster. 'Slaves! Natives! That means they'll sell her as a slave too.' 'No' I cried suddenly. Ratcliffe turned to look at me. 'Why, Smith?' he asked fixing his cruel eyes on me. I couldn't tolerate anymore. I ran in the middle of the crowd & said 'If we can make friends with them, then we'll be more benefited.' The crowd began to whisper among themselves. 'Oh! You think that!' Ratcliffe gave me a disgusting smile 'Who filled your head with these silly girlish thoughts? I thought you as a man.' 'But...' I tried to continue._

_'Go.' Ratcliffe frowned 'I'm the governor here, not you. I make rules here & I want everyone to obey that. I looked around myself for support but everyone was silent. I walked away silently. From this day I began to hate Ratcliffe._

_That night I heard people discussing about us. I knew they were confused. But they must learn to listen to their hearts. Suddenly Thomas entered in my tent. He was looking sad. I knew he admired me & he didn't like Ratcliffe's behaviour with me today. He sat beside me & said 'John, people are thinking you are a coward & useless. Your head is full of silly thoughts. I really don't like that.'_

_I laughed to make the situation easy. 'Do you agree with them?' I asked. 'No' he nodded. 'Then, my friend' I put my arm around him 'Don't worry. Someday they'll find the right way.'_

_**Hey, **_**I know someone is reading my story from the number of hits. Thanks to Musix for liking my story. I 've a request If you read this story please send me a review. It'll be much helpful for me.**


	19. Chapter 18

_The colony was becoming more unstable day by day. Everyone was unsatisfied. No gold was found yet but Ratcliffe wanted it desperately. He was so desperate that he began to torture some men some times. I tried to stop him & it was making our relationship worse day by day. He was still trying to convince us about his idea of slave trading. Sometimes I wished him to find his gold & leave the idea of slave trading. _

_I decided to scout the other parts of the forest with a hope to find at least one suitable place with gold. But suddenly I found myself walking near the border of a native village. It was guarded by fence but I found a small unguarded entrance. I peeped inside the village. I saw the village men preparing their weapons. Suddenly someone pulled my hand from behind. I turned to find Pocahontas. Oh God! I was in her village!_

_'What are you doing here?' she whispered 'It's dangerous. If Kocum sees you, you'll be killed. My heart was filled with jealousy to hear that name from her lips – the name of my unseen rival. But before I could say any thing she grabbed my hand &ran with me in another part of the forest. I was never been here before._

_There was a small hut under the willow tree. I followed her inside the hut like spellbound. It was dark inside the hut. Only a ray of the morning sun entered in the hut through a small window. I could see a stick, a water pot & a very old woman sitting at a corner of the hut. _

_'Is that my Pocahontas?' she stretched her arms towards her. 'Yes, grandma' Pocahontas ran into her arms like a child. She held her tightly & smelled her hair. Then I realized that the woman was blind. She was her grandmother, a very wise woman living in a silent place in the forest away from the noise of the village for peace. _

_'I've a friend with me.' Pocahontas said suddenly. Grandma called me to come closer. Then she touched my face, my eyes, and my lips & smelt my hair. There was a strange affection in her touch that reminded me of my mother who died in my childhood. I wanted to feel that again & again._

_'He has a good soul & handsome too.' She smiled at last. Pocahontas smiled looking at me. We sat beside her. I really began to like this wise old woman. Pocahontas asked me the reason of my sudden visit. I decided not to hide any thing from her. I told her every thing – about Ratcliffe, his cruel plans & our search for gold. _

_'I've never heard about gold in here in my life.' At last grandma said. Pocahontas agreed with her too. 'Oh, no gold!' I was disappointed 'Then you & your people are in danger, Pocahontas' I said to her. _

_She smiled 'No, my father has brought enough men from neighbouring villages to fight white men. So we've no reason to be worried.'_

_Suddenly I realized that I was from her enemy side. Did she hate me? I asked her that. _

_She took my hands in hers & patted them gently. 'Not you John. I can never hate you. You don't know what you are to me.' In her voice there was something that made me surprised. Grandma smiled meaningfully. _

**Hey, Tension is rising! Next chapter will be another clash scene between Ratcliffe & John Smith. That will determine what will happen next- that fateful night when John was captured. Next one will be full of tension. So wait. **

**This story will reflect the time after Disney Pocahontas too. There will be more chapter about John smith's return, their marriage & new clashes between natives & the colonists which destroyed their happy life. More conspiracy, more darker times. There will be more 24 chapters to come. Hope it's not make you bored. **

**I think you are reading this story. I've a request If you read this story please send me a review. It'll be more useful for me.**


	20. Chapter 19

_When I returned to the colony I found Ratcliffe very excited. He was very disappointed that he didn't find his gold. So he became desperate. When he saw me, he called me to come nearer. Unwillingly I walked towards him & he began 'Smith, I've decided my final option. We must invade the savage villages & trade them as slaves. May be we can find our gold that they are hiding from us.'_

_'No' I suddenly said in a bold determined voice. 'You can't do that.'_

_'Why?' he raised his eyebrows._

_'I've told you before there's no gold here' I frowned._

_'But Smith it's our last chance of glory.' Lon said from behind._

_'But...' I tried to make them understand but no one was with me because Ratcliffe had washed their brains already._

_At last Ratcliffe said, 'Smith, if any one except me was in my place, you will be hanged. But I'm a very KIND man. So I don't want to hang you. But if you disobey me again you'll be hanged. So do as I've said to you whether you like it or not.' Then he walked away._

_I stood there alone. No one was with me to say a word for these helpless people. I knew they would be defeated if we attack them. But my people were just slaves of money not humanity. _

_But I must stop this. I would warn them.. Tonight._

**Hey, I'm back. Thanks to RainHowl for her kind review. '**_**Tumi khub balo. Tai ami tomai khub balo bashi.' **_**This means 'You are very nice. So I love you very much.' Sorry for little foreign words.**


	21. Chapter 20

_Midnight. At last I managed to escape from the colony making sure that no one was following me. I ran through the forest & reached grandma's cottage. I entered into the hut & found Pocahontas was talking anxiously with grandma. When she saw me she became relaxed. _

_'John, you must come with me to talk with my father.' She said in an urgent voice 'My people are planning to attack your people.'_

_I was panting. I rested for a while & then said 'Pocahontas, I came here to warn you & your people. My men will attack your village in tomorrow night.'_

_She became more anxious than before 'That means you must join the war.'_

_I nodded 'I've no other option. But I really want to make the peace.'_

_She gripped my hand tightly 'I can't lost you. Please , let's talk to my father. We can make peace.'_

_'No one will listen to us.' I nodded disappointedly._

_Grandma was listening to our conversation. Suddenly she spoke 'Pocahontas please go outside for a while. I need to talk with this young man alone.' _

_Pocahontas went outside & grandma turned to talk with me 'Listen to your heart child. At least try. Do you want this bloodshed?'_

_I closed my eyes & thought for a while. At last I found my true path. I went outside where Pocahontas was waiting for me eagerly. I took her hands gently in mine & said 'I'll talk to your father to make peace.'_

_She looked into my eyes. Suddenly she did something strange. She threw her arms around me & touched my lips with hers. At first I was surprised but soon I returned the kiss. _

_We deepened the kiss & she whispered 'Now I must confess that I'm madly in love with you. I can't deny your love any more. Now I don't care anything.'_

**Hey, in next chapter John will be caught. Tension is rising. Stay with me to know more. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 21

_At last the truth revealed._

_I had never kissed anyone before. I tasted the sweetness of her lips like a wild berry. I was wrapped in her tight embrace. We wanted to crush our bodies against each other. My blood was boiling under my skin. I was on fire; her soft hand was running on my skin. Her every touch made the fire to rise higher. I wanted to surrender to her. I was in heaven. We lost ourselves in the kiss & forgot about the time. 'What about Kocum?' I asked her. 'Forget him. I was never in love with him.' Pocahontas smiled sadly._

_But the magic disappeared soon by a horrible cry from behind. A native young man ran out from the forest to attack me. He jumped over me & knocked me on the ground. I was very surprised but I tried to defend myself. Pocahontas grabbed his arm trying to separate him from me. 'Kocum, leave him alone' she yelled at him._

_So this was brave wise Kocum , Pocahontas's fiancée & my rival. He was handsome & muscular like a Greek god. But his eyes were shining with jealousy. He was trying to kill me. His jealousy defeated his wisdom at last. He was so stronger than me that I was about to give up._

_But how did he know about our secrete meeting? When did he follow us? I was puzzled. Pocahontas was trying hard to stop him but he was mad. Suddenly a firing sound from behind & he fall on the ground motionless. _

_I stood up to find Thomas trembling behind me with a gun. What was he doing here? When did he follow me? Who sent him after me? I had many questions but no answers._

_There was a noise coming from the nearby native villages. I couldn't leave this poor boy to them. 'Get out from here. I can handle them' I shouted at him. _

_Thomas ran away after a moment of hesitation. But before I could do anything I found myself surrounded by twenty strong native warriors. Pocahontas was standing in grandma's tight embrace like a lifeless statue. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. Before I could do anything I found myself as prisoner. They dragged me to the village._

_I was taken in front of a middle aged native man with commanding face but kind eyes. His face was much resembled with Pocahontas. So this was her father the mighty chief Powatan. When he heard about Kocum's murder, his face flashed with anger. This was the time to take revenge. In this trial I had no chance to defend myself. At last I was accused as Kocum's murder & condemned to death at sunrise. _

_So for that night I was kept in a empty, dark & dump tepee. I felt a strange pain in my heart. I wasn't afraid of death but I just wanted to see her heavenly face for once. I always wanted to die like a hero, not as a murderer. But I knew, it was the last night of my life._

**In next chapter the classic scene of Pocahontas saving John is coming. So stay with me & please REVIEW. **

**Thanks to 'immax'& 'RainHowl' for their kind reviews. They are so helpful. **

**Thanks to 'laina jan 2009' for adding this story to her 'favourite story' list. **

**You can also add this story to your 'favourite story' list if you really love this.**


	23. Chapter 22

_I was never afraid of death. But this time I was feeling a strange pain in my heart, not for me but for Pocahontas. She was in love with me & loved me more than her life._

_The gloomy moonlight entered into the tepee through the hole on the top. I felt a drop of tear on my cheek. Could she bear the pain of loosing me? She was too young!_

_At last it was the time. I was dragged towards the cliff- for my execution. There was no chance to escape. Suddenly I had a quick flashback of my sweet childhood, my loving parents, my adorable little sister Jane...my love Pocahontas. My head was laid across a stone. The red glow of the morning sun was about to be seen. My time was finishing very quickly. The beats of war drums were becoming faster & faster. Chief Powatan was ready with his club to hit my head. I knew I would die instantly but still I wanted to see her for the last time. I had a quick scan of the crowd around me but there was no sign of her. At last I closed my eyes & prepared myself for the blow._

_Suddenly I felt a pair of warm soft arms around my neck & a mass of black hairs protecting me from the blow. I opened my eyes...Pocahontas!_

_'Daughter, stand back.' Anger flushed in Powatan's face. _

_'I won't Father' her determined bold voice rang in my ear 'If you kill him, you must kill me too.' Then she panted for a while. My breathing became faster & faster. She was willing to die for me. Why she was doing so much sacrifice for me?_

_'Father, I chose my path of love & peace. I lost my brothers in the wars. I want no more bloodshed; I don't want to loose any one any more. ...' her voice trailed 'Please, listen to your heart, father. Do you want me to die?' I felt her tears on my cheek._

_Powatan was standing silently closing his eyes searching for the right decision. Suddenly his eyes were opened & I could hear his commanding voice, 'I honour the wise words of my daughter. I don't want to loose any of my people any more. From this day forward, there will be no killing started with me.' He threw away his club & ordered one of the warriors to release me. _

_I felt the rope was cut loose. I stretched my arms towards her & she ran into my arms. Her thin body was trembling like a leaf in my embrace. She was crying with happiness. _

_Suddenly I heard a noise from below & looked down from the cliff to find my men led by Ratcliffe were aiming their rifles towards the natives. They were talking about something among themselves. What were they doing here? Trying to rescue me? No , not this way. I must stop them._

_But before I could go to them suddenly Ratcliffe aimed his gun at chief Powatan. No, I must save the life of the man who speared my life. I took my decision instantly. I tried to knock him out of the way & the gun was fired._

_I fall on the ground holding my side. There was an unbearable pain in my side. I removed my hand which was holding my side & it was covered with blood- my blood! I was trying hard to breath. My vision was becoming blurred. I saw Pocahontas's anxious face was watching me. She was trying to say something to me. But I couldn't hear anything...at last everything became dark._

**What happened to John? Is he dead? Well, to know the rest stay with me. **

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**

**Thanks to 'immax & 'RainHowl' for staying with me & reviewing my story.**

**Thanks to 'Pocahontasand JohnSmithforever' for adding my story to her 'favourite story' list. (May be some day you'll send me a review too!)**

**Thanks to 'RainHowl' again for adding this story to her 'favourite story' list too.**

**Please Review...again to my all readers. Your valuable opinions will help me to improve my story.**


	24. Chapter 23

_Next few days were passed between consciousness & unconsciousness. The memories were not very clear. I could only remember some anxious faces...some anxious words about me...a wild pain shooting in my head. I was burning with fever...my words were incoherent. Then I felt a cold gentle touch on my warm forehead & a pair of anxious dark eyes was watching me. I couldn't recognize her but whenever I tried an unbearable pain disorganized my thoughts. But she took care of me & never left my side. I tried to reach her face ...then everything became dark again._

_I woke up in a cosy bed. I opened my eyes to look around me. I was feeling very weak & dizzy. A candle was burning beside me & I was in the governor's tent. What happened to Ratcliffe? Why I was in his tent? I found sleeping Pocahontas sitting at the foot of my bed. I tried to move but the wild pain stopped me again. The world around me began moving & nausea gripped me. A little scream of pain escaped from my lips. Then I felt a cold bitter liquid running through my lips which relived the pain. I opened my eyes again to find Pocahontas watching me anxiously with a cup of medicine in her hand. She smiled when she saw me opening my eyes._

_'How many days?' I moved my lips weakly. 'Three days' she whispered bringing her face very close to me. I could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair. 'I was so afraid that I've lost you but at last you came back to me.' She tried to smile. 'What happened to Ratcliffe? Where is he? 'I couldn't resist my curiosity. 'He tried to kill my father but you saved him. He is so much grateful to you. Your people realized Ratcliffe's bunch of lies & useless plans. They put him in chains. We are in peace now.' She said in a calm voice._

_'At last we are successful' I tried to smile too._

_Suddenly another beautiful young native woman about same age of Pocahontas entered into the tent. Her face was full of anxiety & sadness. 'How is he doing now?' she asked Pocahontas. 'He is awake.' Pocahontas replied 'Talk with him.' She hesitated for a moment & walked near to my bed. Pocahontas introduced her with me. So this was her best friend Nakoma. She lowered her head & said 'I sent Kocum after Pocahontas. I was so worried about her safety. Actually I believed that white people could harm her. All these happened because of me. Everything happened because of me.' A drop of tear rolled down from her big eyes. She was so innocent looking & she was suffering inside. I took her hand & patted it gently 'Nothing is your fault. Each of us only did our duties. But for your comfort, I say to you that I've forgiven you.' These words made her more relaxed. She smiled at last. _

_After some moments she left us alone. Pocahontas sat beside me & gripped my hand tightly. A drop of tear was shining on her cheek. 'You have to go back to England. The ship surgeon says that you'll die if you stay here.' She said in a heavy voice._

_I was silent for a moment. 'Come with me?' I said at last. She said nothing but lowered her head to kiss my lips. I knew she wanted to say something that would hurt me & I tested her sufferings. Her tears were mixed with mine. 'I must stay here as a peace keeper.' She said at last._

_'No...No...Then I'll stay here with you.' I tried to protest trying to sit up straight. But the pain of my side stopped me again & I fall back on the bed & took a deep breath. 'I can't leave you.' I said at last._

_Her eyes were filled with tears again ' You have to go back. You must live just for me.'_

_'You are very selfish' I tried to make her smile. 'Sometimes I like to be selfish.' She smiled sadly closing my eyes with her soft hands 'You need rest . Sleep now.'_

_I closed my eyes & sighed. I respected her decisions because she always made wise choices._

**Hey, Like this? Well what will be John's decision? To know that stay with me.**

**Read & review.**

**Thanks to 'immax' for kind reviews.**


	25. Chapter 24

_Two days later. The ship Susan Constant was ready to leave & I was ready to return to my country._

_My men understood Ratcliffe's bunch of lies. They realized that they were living in the heaven of fools. But they were angrier for his sabotage. So they rebelled against him & put him in chains. Thomas led the mutiny. He was suffering from the mental pain of following me in that night. He was only a young boy who was only confused to choose his path & was easily influenced by Ratcliffe. But it wasn't his fault. He came to beg pardon to me & for his comfort I said that I'd forgiven him. I knew he was a brave boy with a bright future & he was maturing day by day._

_Ratcliffe was now in prison & was returning with me in chains. All the laws made by him were withdrawn & we were in very good terms with natives._

_The peace was established. No more war, no more bloodshed, no more loss of valuable lives. _

_Chief Powatan himself came to say me goodbye. Pocahontas was standing silently wrapped in Nakoma's arms. She was strangely silent. She had grown a lot in these days. But Nakoma was a strong support for her._

_Susan Constant started her journey. I opened my eyes to see her disappearing out of my sight. I closed my eyes again & sighed. But I knew this separation for a while. Because I must return here to see her beautiful eyes again. _

'

The sun was setting & darkness began to engulf the earth. James closed the diary & touched the cover with great love & respect. Then he took Tia's hand & began to walk towards the inn silently. He had many questions in his mind but had no answers. Was this woman Pocahontas his true mother? He would be proud to have her blood in his vein.

'Did you find your answer?' Thomas asked.

'Not yet. I've not finished reading the diary.' James replied. Then he asked again 'Why father never told me anything about these things?'

'For your safety my dear. Hew didn't want to loose you again.' Thomas replied.

'My safety? Why?' James raised his eyebrows. Tia stopped her eating too.

'You'll find that soon. Finish reading the diary first.' Thomas smiled mysteriously.

James couldn't sleep through the night. He eagerly waited for the morning. When the first rays of the morning sun touched the earth, James & Tia ran to the mountain cliff & sat in the same place. James opened the diary again & began to read...

**Wait the story isn't finish yet because John will return in next chapter to reunite with Pocahontas & face many new problems. More twists , more romance, more suspense.**

**I always try to finish my story & i do it always. But with one condition , if you read my story you must send me a review.**


	26. Chapter 25

_I returned to England for better treatment. I was seriously wounded & doctors gave up the hope of my chance of survival. But it was really miracle that at last I survived & was completely recovered within six months. I gave my words to Pocahontas that I would live & I actually lived for her._

_Former governor of Jamestown Ratcliffe returned to England in chains with me. His failure had really disappointed King James. A charge of sabotage was brought against him & he failed to prove himself innocent. All the other sailors talked against him in the court & he was sentenced to death by hanging. The king was really satisfied with my way of dealing with natives & I was honoured to be one of the councilors of Jamestown._

_By this time many people became interested about Jamestown colony. At last it was decided that I would lead the next voyage to the new world. I was eagerly waited for this chance because I always wanted to go back to where I really belonged._

_This time my younger sister Jane was coming with me. She was only a year younger than me & was the only family I had left after our parent's death. She was going to be married with Noel Macmillan, a man with handsome face but cold blue eyes. They were in love for about a year. He often came to visit me during my illness & begged pardon for his cousin Ratcliffe. But somehow I couldn't believe his words & had a strange feeling that he was doing that on a purpose. I could see a cruel look behind his blue eyes._

_But Jane was madly in love with him. I agreed in this marriage only for her happiness because I couldn't see my little sister crying._

_I would start my journey tomorrow. It was about a year since I saw my Pocahontas for the last time. But my heart was always with her. _

_Was she still waiting for me or had moved on? No, I couldn't imagine even in my grimmest nightmares. I knew that she was still waiting for me._

**Hi, now this will be my most favourite part. Continue to read because 16 more chapters still to come. I knew readers have many questions about some points about this story but wait I will reveal all the answers in the coming chapters. **

**So, continue to READ & REVIEW more...more...**


	27. Chapter 26

_The salty sea air was blowing in my face. I was standing on the deck of Susan Constant with my sister Jane. Her waist long blond hair was flying in the air & her beautiful face was full of curiosity. I told her everything about my adventures except about Pocahontas. I wanted to give her a surprise._

_I was excited because the land was only a minute away. At last we found the land. I jumped down from the ship & inhaled deeply. I was home at last._

_People of the Jamestown were informed about our arrival before. So they gathered around us. I found Ben, Lon, Thomas among them. It was good to see old friends again. Thomas hugged me tightly 'Welcome home, John.' His voice was full of enthusiasm. 'Yes, at last.' I returned him the embrace too. Then I introduced him with my sister Jane & her husband Noel Macmillan. They were welcomed warmly too. _

_I scanned the crowd for a special face. But I couldn't see her anywhere. Did my worst fear come true at last?_

_Suddenly we saw a group of natives coming towards us. I felt Noel becoming tensed beside me. When they came nearer he aimed his rifle at them. But I quickly gripped his arm to stop him 'What are you doing, Noel? Do you want interrupt the peace that we had found. They may be friendly.' _

_'I hope so. I pray that you mustn't pay for you false belief with your life.' Noel gave me a look of disgust & walked away._

_When the group came near to us I could recognize Tocomoco & Ompanaogh, chief Powatan's younger brothers among them. Tocomoco walked straight towards me & smiled ' Welcome home, white brother.'_

_I returned the smile too 'Wingapoo, Tocomoco.' _

_Then Tocomoco said ' Chief Powatan heard about your arrival today. He wants to meet you now. He has something very important to discuss with you.'_

_'Chief Powatan himself wanted to meet me? Why?' I wondered. _

_'Let's go' I agreed with him._

_But Jane suddenly gripped my arm 'Don't go brother. Did you not hear what Noel said?' Her big blue eyes were full of tears._

_'I'll be alright.' I kissed her forehead & began walking with Tocomoco._

**Well now Guess why Powatan wants to meet John? Why Pocahontas didn't come to meet John? Why? What do you think about Noel? Well to know the rest Stay with me. **

**Please READ & REVIEW If you are still reading my story.**

**Thanks to 'PocahontasJohnSmithForever' & 'Rainhowl' for their kind reviews.**


	28. Chapter 27

_After a long walk we reached Wereomoco village. It was about dark. Last time I came here, as a prisoner & now as a guest. The children of the village gathered around me to see this strange creature. I really enjoyed their harmless curiosity. _

_Tocomoco led me to the council house of Chief Powatan. I found the old man sitting there alone._

_'Wingapoo, Chief Powatan.' I greeted him._

_The old chief raised his wise commanding face to look at me & his eyes were tender with affection._

_'Sit down, white brother.' He said. _

_I took my seat in front of him so that we could see each other directly. After finishing the traditional meal he spoke, 'White brother you've done a lot for my people. So now I want to make peace with your people.' Then he said about the boundary which would separate the colony from the native territory. 'I don't any of your people to cross this boundary to make any settlement.' He said at last._

_I thought for a while. It was the best possible solution towards the peace. So at last I spoke 'I agree with you, great chief. I'll make sure that no one crosses the boundary.'_

_Chief Powatan was very pleased. Then he asked about my country, our king & also about my family. I also got some news about this village during the year. I was sad to hear about the death of wise old grandmother. She was like a tree over the village._

_After a long conversation Powatan said in a playful but commanding voice, 'Wait here, someone wants to meet you.' Then he left me alone in the council room._

_Suddenly I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I turned to find the woman whom I always wanted to see all these times – Pocahontas._

_Without any word she threw herself into my arms. She was crying like a baby._

_'I can't believe that you are really here.' Her face was still shining with tears 'I waited for you everyday but my hope turned into despair. So I was afraid today. Tell me you are not a dream.'_

_'I'm here.' I took her face in my palm 'I'm real. I come here to stay with you always.' I wiped her tears away with my thumb._

_'True?' she smiled through her tears._

_'Yes' I smiled too._

_Then suddenly I found myself kissing her like a mad._

**Hey, thanks for reviews.**

**In next chapter Pocahontas & John will be married. Excited?**

**REVIEW ,Please.**


	29. Chapter 28

_Powatan decided to arrange our marriage that night. He took this marriage as another step towards the peace. I knew it was too early for us & I wasn't really prepared for marriage now. But I didn't want to loose her again._

_Pocahontas was wearing the traditional wedding dress of deerskin & her mother's necklace. Her whole body was covered with the ornaments made of wild flowers. _

_We stood face to face by the fire. In the red glow of fire she was shining like a red wild flower. I couldn't take my eyes off her. _

_The village medicine man Kekata uttered some traditional verses. Chief Powatan placed her hand in mine & said 'Take care of her. She is my most favourite daughter.'_

_'I promise.' I said 'I'll be always like a tree over her shoulder.' _

_At last we were married. Now Pocahontas was mine, Forever._

_The night passed quickly in dancing & joking._

_The next day we retuned to Jamestown. The people of Jamestown were eagerly waiting for my returned. But they seemed thunderstruck when they saw Pocahontas with me in her wedding dress._

_'My wife, Pocahontas.' I introduced her with them. _

_But no one spoke. _

_Pocahontas was feeling very uneasy among these strange people. She clung to my hands tightly._

_At last Ben broke the silence, 'Captain Smith what have you done? Welcome & congratulations.' He laughed loudly & shook my hand. Lon, Thomas & other joined him too 'Really a surprise.' They cheered._

_But I noticed that Noel didn't join this celebration. He murmured something to himself & walked away. _

_Jane stood there alone, helpless & embarrassed. At last she walked towards Pocahontas, took her hand & smiled 'Welcome to your new home, sister.'_

**Like It? It's my favourite one.**

**I'm starting a new story for Pocahontas named 'Love or Revenge' it's a horror story. Hope u'll welcome it too.**

**Please REView. I'm waiting.**

**HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY.**


	30. Chapter 29

_Life was never so meaningful to me. Once my life was full of adventures & now was full of love & peace. The new governor Thomas Dowe welcomed our marriage as another step towards the peace. I engaged myself to the welfare of the colony. We made a council to maintain the discipline of the colony. Thomas was always with me like a shadow._

_But Noel never liked any of my plans specially my involvement with the natives. He thought that I was acting like crazy. But Jane was the sufferer. He tried to make her cry whenever he got his chance. I noticed his involvement with the former supporters of Ratcliffe. He was planning something but I couldn't take any step against him for Jane._

_Pocahontas had already made herself homely with the new life in the colony. Every morning I woke up in her warm embrace. She often helped me in my works too. With her idea & the help of her tribe we began cultivate some land & harvested foods for winter._

_The settlers respected her as a wise woman & peacekeeper. But Pocahontas was indifferent. Still she loved to play with the children of the colony & was very popular among them._

_Jane had become her best friend in the colony. She tried to teach her about English culture & Pocahontas was very attentive student too. Once she dressed her as an English woman. Pocahontas tiptoed behind me & covered my eyes with her palms. She led me into the middle of the forest & stood in front of me._

_'How do I look?' she blushed. The sun was setting behind us. She was glowing like a red wild rose. I didn't answer. Silence was more meaningful than words sometimes. The sun set & the moon rose. We didn't notice. I stepped nearer to her & wrapped her with my arms. I kissed her rosy lips which tested like wild berries. She smiled & kissed me back. Her copper skin was glittering like a forest goddess in the moonlight. I smelled the sweet fragrance of her raven hair._

_'Don't leave me, ever.' She whispered in my ears._

_'I'm always with you.' I whispered back._

_The rays of the morning sun touched my eyes. I found my sleeping beauty in my arms. I drank her beauty for a while. I was sure that I could spend rest of my life looking at her beautiful face._

**Hi, love it? It's my favourite one. **

**Five more chapters are still to go. Next one will be a important turning point of the story.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I'll answer all of your questions in the coming chapters.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW if you are still reading this story.**


	31. Chapter 30

_The condition of the colony was changing day by day. New people were coming every month & the colony was growing. Some of them wanted to cross the boundary between the colony & the native territory. I didn't allow them to do that but Noel was continuing to support them. He became some sort of leader to them. Thomas once told me that Noel was planning something. I realized that the number of my supporters was decreasing day by day & many began supporting Noel's ideas. But still my old friends were with me._

_The newcomers couldn't like my marriage. They threw Pocahontas a look full of disgust. They thought that 'What is this savage doing among us? She must be in the forest in her rightful place.' I could read their minds, Pocahontas too. She told me once that their looks gave her creep._

_Jane wasn't happy with Noel. He had relations with other women & he tortured her often. I often tried to tell her to divorce him to get rid of this unhappy married life. But the silly girl still madly loved him & believed that he would realize his errors one day._

_Pocahontas could feel his evil plans too. Once she said, 'Ratcliffe was Noel's cousin. He is mad to take revenge of his death.'_

_One day I realized that she was right. _

_Once night after dinner Noel told me 'Captain Smith, the colony is growing day by day. We must cross the boundary to provide adequate lands for the newcomers. We can use the natives as slaves too. It's very expensive to bring slaves from other countries.' _

_'It's impossible.' I shook my head 'If we do that a war will start again. I can't do that.'_

_'I know why you can't do that' he smiled wryly 'Your wife is one of them.'_

_'Noel!' I tried to warn him._

_But he continued his evil smile 'Your wife is the daughter of the savage chief. Why can't we kidnap her & want some ransom?'_

_My face became red with anger. 'She is my wife!' I shouted 'Don't dare to talk about her in that way.'_

_But he continued 'Smith you've dishonoured your race by marrying a savage woman. You must be ashamed for that.'_

_I was about to throw my glass on his face but Pocahontas ran out from the cabin, hugged me tightly & took me inside. She waited for me to calm down. Then she said 'Let him tell whatever he likes. I know that you love me.'_

_I embraced her tightly. We brought the peace once & we might keep it._

_That night Noel returned home drank. He commented something rude to dishonour me in front of Jane. Jane couldn't take my dishonour easily. She told him not to do that again. So he tortured her again..._

_The next morning we found her lifeless body lying on the floor. In her hand there was a bottle of poison & a letter saying-_

_'I can't take it any more. But please don't think my husband responsible for my death. He had nothing to do with me. I still love him so much.'_

_I had to lay her body in the grave with my own hands. Pocahontas was crying beside me like a mad. I wanted to cry too but I couldn't. My tears were dried by the intense heat of sorrow. I had turned into a stone._

**Hi, my friend told me that I can't create villain characters. So here is a weak trial of creating a villain. Am I successful? What do you think about my villain Noel Macmillan? Please tell me.**

**Only four chapters are still to go. Each of them is very important for the story. So stay with me to know the rest.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW if you are still with me.**


	32. Chapter 31

_Two days later. Thomas came running to me with horrible news. Two men from the colony had killed two native hunters without any reason. So the natives captured them & took them to the village as prisoners. Powatan wasn't happy with them. He ordered to keep them as prisoners but the villagers wanted to kill them. He also gave us the warning of a possible war._

_The fire spread soon in the colony. The colonists wanted to fight the natives to save their comrades. Noel was leading them. He shouted to them 'Blood for blood & war for war. We'll eliminate the savages from the world.'_

_I tried to talk with Powatan but he wasn't very satisfied with me. Pocahontas tried to convince him too but it had no result. But still she hoped that she could stop the war again._

_I tried to convince the settlers but they were not listening to me. Their opinions were that we must take action to control those savages or one day they would kill us all._

_I discussed with governor Dowe about this matter. I expressed my opinion clearly against the war. Then he told me to go to England & discuss this matter with the king._

_I couldn't see any better solution. So I agreed with him & decided to start my journey to England._

_The night before my journey we stood together under the open sky._

_'I must go.' I whispered to Pocahontas._

_She threw herself in my arms 'I can't take this anymore. Let's escape from all this conspiracy.' A drop of tear was shining on her cheek._

_'I've to do my duty.' I wiped her tear with my thumb._

_'Yes' she nodded. 'Both of us have duties to our people & we must do that.' _

_She looked into my eyes for a moment & kissed my lips._

_'I'll always be with you, forever.' She whispered._

The next few pages were torn. James closed the diary & sank into the ground again.

'The story isn't ended yet.' He spoke at last 'There's some thing more but who can tell me the rest?' he buried his face again in his knees.

Suddenly he stood up & gripped Tia's wrist tightly 'I know who can tell me the rest.' Then he began walking towards the inn.

They busted into the room where Thomas & Nakoma were waiting for them.

'Did you find your answer?' Thomas gave James a welcoming smile.

'Not yet. I want to know the rest of the story.' James threw himself into the nearby chair. 'You are the Thomas of the diary. I want you to tell me the rest.'

'I'll tell you.' Suddenly Nakoma stepped forward.

**What's Nakoma want to tell? To know wait for the next chapter. It'll come very soon. To get the update you must REVIEW this chapter.**

**Thanks to PocahontasJohnSmithForever for kind & inspiring reviews.**


	33. Chapter 32

Nakoma turned to start telling her story-

'In the night when John Smith left for England the good governor Thomas Dowe was killed by his bodyguards. He was trying to keep peace among two nations but after his death, the colony became unstable again. Powatan realized that it wasn't safe for Pocahontas to stay in the colony alone so he brought her to the village. I was in the charge of her care. Two days later I found Pocahontas lying in her bed in the late morning. I was worried because she was an early riser. So I went to visit her. I found her lying in the bed. When I entered into her room she sat up in the bed & said 'Don't come close to me because I think I've infected by the diseases of the colony which killed many people last year.'

'What's wrong with you?' I asked still standing at the door.

'I've missed my women's time this month which I've never missed in my life. Every morning I feel very sick as if I'll be fainted.' She replied in a worried voice.

I smiled at her ignorance. Though she was a wise woman but in some matters she was a child because she had no mother to tell her these women's secrets. I sat beside her & smiled 'You are going to have a baby, my friend.'

She was so happy that she hugged me & kissed my cheeks. But then her smile disappeared. 'John will be very happy to know this but he is not here now to share this happiness with me.' She sighed.

I found her sitting on the cliff with her eyes fixed on the horizon waiting for her husband. But a month later a grave news came, John was dead, drowned on his way to England.

The news had a grave effect on us. John was trying to keep peace among us but after his death the war began. Noel Macmillan was leading the colony then. He was determined to eliminate us from the world. All the braves from our village joined the war. I was married in this grave time before my husband going to the war.

Pocahontas never shed a tear for john but became silent. She never said a word but moaned for him inside. Her silence gave me pain.

One night another news came, Powatan was dead in the war. Hearing the news Pocahontas collapsed on the ground.

That night she gave birth to a son with fair skin & face like his father but eyes, hair & lips like his mother. Pocahontas tried to forget everything with her son. She loved him like a mad & never let him go out of her sight. She named him Anotte.

My daughter Tia was born six month later. They were growing up together. We tried to forget everything with them.

We were defeated in the war. A few brave could return from the war. My husband who was Pocahontas's brother became the new chief.

Then the fateful night came. Noel with some of his supporters invaded our village. They began killing us & burning our houses. Actually they were searching for Pocahontas & her son. My husband was killed trying to protect her. Pocahontas requested me to run away to save my daughter. So I ran to save her. She surrendered herself to save us.

I hit my head with a tree suddenly. I can't remember anymore until Thomas rescued me from an asylum.'

Tia wiped her tears. She placed a comfortable arm around James who was silent.

Nakoma was trying to hide her tears. Thomas patted her back gently, then turned to James & Tia. 'I'll tell you the rest.' He said.

**What Thomas wants to say? See the next chapter.**

**For the details of the fateful night when Thomas saved Pocahontas's son read 'THE LOST TREASURE.' REVIEW that one if you read that story.**

**Only two chapter left. Review this one.**


	34. Chapter 33

Thomas tuned to James & Tia & began & began his story-

'I was always in touch with Pocahontas. I often met her secretly. In that fateful night I met her to tell about Noel Macmillan's plan of kidnapping her. But she wasn't worried about herself but was worried about her son Anotte's safety. She gave him to me & requested me to keep him safe. I obeyed her word. I escaped from Jamestown to England with Anotte who was only two years old. I tried to save him from all the conspiracy. So I named him James after his grandfather.

Ben & Lon were thrown into prison with a charge of sabotage against them. Lon died in the prison & Ben was tortured so cruelly that he could never become normal again.

John wasn't dead actually. On his way to England the supporters of Noel & Ratcliffe kidnapped him & tortured him very cruelly. They left his severely injured & unconscious body in a remote island. Fortunately, some French settlers of the island discovered him. His head was severely injured. When he woke up twenty days later, he couldn't remember anything even his name or move his legs. It took him two years to get his memory back & the strength to stand on his own feet. The French doctors helped him to recover. He retuned to Jamestown to find his wife but he couldn't find her or the natives who ran away from the village. He was given false news of Pocahontas's death in the war. In that time Noel was the governor of the colony. So nobody dared to tell the truth. They remained silent to save their lives. John returned to England broken hearted. He travelled many countries to find the peace of his mind but he couldn't. So he returned to England again.

Four years later I met him. I retuned him his son James who was the exact miniature of him with Pocahontas's eyes hairs & lips. With him he found a new meaning of life again. But Noel was searching for James. So we decided not to reveal his past to James. So he did so to keep him safe.

Once I told him to move on but he dismissed the idea. He never involved himself with any other woman because he couldn't betray his love.

I returned to Jamestown with a new appearance. I changed my name from Thomas Jones into Thomas White. I found a wife & started a new life here. Two years later she died. One day I discovered Nakoma in an asylum. She had lost her memory loosing her only daughter Tia. I helped her to recover. We stated this inn together.

John wanted to destroy this diary & tore some of it's pages because it only added pain to his broken heart. I stopped him & brought this diary here with me.'

'What happened to Pocahontas?' Tia asked.

'She was kept as captive for three years in Jamestown. Noel & his men were getting their ransom from the natives by keeping her as captive. When Noel left Jamestown she was sent to Hernicus. She met John Rolfe there. They worked together & she felt pity for that lonely man.

The war between natives & the settlers was continued. She was very upset to see all this blood shed. She was ready to do anything to stop this. Rolfe told her if she marries him then he would try to make peace. So she married Rolfe & the peace was established again for a while.

A year after her marriage I told John the truth. He took the new calmly & said 'I'm still happy to know her alive. I know her well & she did this for a reason. I know the situation made her to marry Rolfe. I'll never blame her because I know she'll always love me. I'll never interfere her new life. I always respect her decisions.'

But a year later when he heard about her sudden death he never shed a tear for her. I often found him sitting alone in the garden at night talking to himself. When he saw me he smiled & said 'Now I can hear her in the wind. Soon I'll join her too. But I'll never tell my son about her to keep him safe.''

Tears were rolling down from James's cheeks. He stood up & hugged Thomas tightly 'Now I can recognize you. You are my uncle Thomas from my childhood with whom I had many wonderful memories.'

'Yes, my dear.' Thomas nodded & hugged him in return. 'I've recognized you when you came here first.'

**Hi, only one chapter is left. In the next chapter James will know another horrible truth about his father's death & the huge responsibility waiting for him.**

**Thanks to my reviewers.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW if you are still reading this.**


	35. Chapter Epilogue

James & Tia were standing beside a grave. On the tombstone there was engraved-

_**Pocahontas**_

_**A long forgotten princess,**_

_**Who sacrificed her life for peace.**_

Tia & James stood there silently for some moments. Then they walked away from the graveyard.

'You've found your identity at last' Tia kissed James's forehead.

'Yes' James wrapped her with his arms 'Now I know who I am & I'm really proud of my identity.' Then he kissed her lips passionately.

After a long time James broke the kiss. They stood silently for a while looking into each other's eyes. At last James broke the silence 'Tia, I want you to share my identity with you too. Will you marry me, Tia?'

Tia's eyes were filled with tears. She had waited a long time to hear these words from James.

'I will' she whispered throwing her arms around him. James smiled & crushed her lips again with his own.

A blast of wind blew around tem carrying the blessing from the long forgotten princess.

_**One month later**_-

The newly married couple were standing silently beside the window looking at the starry night sky. The stars were shining bright to bless the newly married couple.

Suddenly the silence broke by a hard knock at the door. James opened the door to find Thomas & Nakoma carrying an unconscious little dark haired boy of about eleven years. They entered & Thomas panted for a while. Nakoma laid the boy gently in the bed & Thomas threw himself in a nearby chair.

'Who is he?' James gave him a questioning look.

'He is your half brother Thomas Rolfe.' Thomas took a sip of water that James offered him 'He is in danger. I've just found him unconscious on the road.'

Tia sat beside the unconscious boy & watched him carefully. Young Rolfe was injured & he was bleeding. Tia & Nakoma quickly began nursing his wounds.

'Who did this to him?' Tia asked. James followed her eyes. He had the same question in his mind.

'Rolfe was murdered an hour ago in his bed.' Thomas began ' The former supporters of Ratcliffe & Macmillan began hunting the people who once helped your parents by any means. They also began hunting for the natives. The colony is in mess now. Noel Macmillan has returned last night. He is also searching for you, James.' Thomas stopped.

'That's horrible' Tia gasped.

'We must stop him.' James stood up suddenly.

'Yes, we must.' Thomas nodded. 'You must know another truth. Your father's death was not an accident as you were told that he died from a road accident when you were in collage. The carriage fall into a drain & John was thrown into the pavement, hurt his head very seriously & died in the spot.

Every one knows it as an accident but it was a planned murder & Noel Macmillan was behind it. You must take the revenge of the death of your family members.

We the members of the secrete society 'The First settlers of Virginia' consists of the loyal friends of your parents had elected you as our leader. It's time for you to lead us again like your father to establish the peace again.'

'Listen to your heart' Nakoma said 'As your mother did.

James sat down. It was a huge responsibility. Could he do that? He closed his eyes-

_'You can do this.' Pocahontas kissed his forehead._

_'You must do it ,son' John hugged him tightly. 'We are always with you.'_

_'Yes' Pocahontas smiled 'You can hear us in the winds.'_

James opened his eyes which were full of determination.

'I must do it.' He said boldly 'We'll find the peace once more. We must end the darkness forever.'

'Are you with me?' he tuned to others.

'We are always with you.' Thomas, Nakoma & Tia joined him too.

**- **_**END OF 'IDENTITY: A JOURNEY TO THE PAST'-**_

**Few words to my Readers & Reviewers-**

**1. This story is dedicated to my all reviewers & readers (Also to the future readers. If anyone read this story in future don't forget to send at least one REVIEW.)**

_**Don't forget to REVIEW if you read this story. If you've any questions or suggestions about it don't hesitate to send me PMs.**_

**2. Special THANKS to 'RainHowl' & 'PocahontasJohnSmithForever' for their kind inspiring reviews & advises from the beginning of the story to the end.**

**Also thanks to 'pociandsmithever', 'immixx' 'someone', 'Fan of your story' &'bestobessed' for their kind reviews. (Read their stories too. All of them are excellent writers.)**

**3. If you like my writing I request you to read my other Pocahontas stories 'The Lost Treasure', 'Dreams on Fire' & 'Feelings' & 'Disguise'. Don't forget to REVIEW if you read any of them. Hope they'll warm your hearts again.**

**4. Do you think I should write a sequel to finish this story? If you think then please let me know. (My personal opinion is that a sequel is needed to finish the epic with more flashbacks & explanations of missing links. But I don't know how to start it. Do you have any suggestions?)**

**5. I'll start updating my other Pocahontas story 'Love or Revenge' from tomorrow. Keep an eye on that story & Review it. Hope you'll enjoy that too. I've really enjoyed writing that one.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW this story again.**


End file.
